princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack 2
Applejack 2 is the sweetest, most adorable, most innocent, prettiest, best marchmalley princess changeling in the world. Adopted by Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, she is pretty much universally adored and adorable. Her adopted parents, Queen, friends, allies, and various other acquaintences are extremely protective of her. Story First appearance. First appearing in thread number 2, she was randomly picked by Chrysalis to find the wayward 42 and bring her back. Having no hunting expertise, tracking skills or sense of direction, she wandered into the Crystal Empire's castle, a complete continent away from where 42 was last seen, and interrogated the first pony she came across, which was Shining Armor. Well, interrogated is the wrong word, mostly just used this as a chance to point out she hated being Applejack 2, because it had too much pressure, but they wouldn't let her go down to 65, so she aimed for 10, apparently dropped this goal. Surpisingly... this worked, actually. 42 had been there eating his possessions. Lucky! But then her lack of social skills caught up with her, and she had to hide away from Chrysalis after saying some unintentionally unpleasant things. In a show of mercy, Shining Armor let her remain in his room after she declared she came there because "I like you!" Having nothing better to do, they played Candyland. Eventually, she left. Adoption. But she kept coming back again, and again, and again. Shining Armor introduced her to the wonders of sticking crayons in the holes in her legs, the majesty of the waffle, and soon her favorite food of all time, the Marchmalley. She loved being around Shining Armor, and he found he liked having her around just as much. Slowly, she began to act more and more childish, and this did not escape Shining Armor's notice. He began to be more nuturing to her, more kind and caring, and eventually the little bits of her she had tacked on fell away, and Shining Armor saw what she really was. A wide eyed, innocent little thing, who needed someone to be there for her. So he was, and eventually this led to adoption papers signed, and a new family member in the Crystal Castle, and the citizens came to love her as well. Finally, she was home. Crystal Empire Invasion But it wasn't all sunshine and goodness. The prince-turned-villian Blueblood began to attack, wounding Shining Armor in one such attempt and eventually moving on to the full scale of invasion. Two missed most of the battle, locked away safely in the vault, but she joined with the others after Chrysalis's plot completed, ending with her near death as caused by love-burnout. But this plot had come at a cost. The Crystal Heart had been drained to nothing, and this left the Crystal Ponies in despair. They needed a piece of love from every one of those ponies to restart the Heart, and not a one of them could muster it up. Good thing Changelings run on the stuff, in that case. Returning the love they had given to her, Two restarted the heart with the pieces of love the ponies had shared with her, rekindling their drive and reminding them of the immortal words. Love remained, and it will never die. Gala 2.0. Shining Armor wanted his little girl to have the best possible time with a date at the illustrious dance. Problem, he also did not want his little girl going with anyone who could possibly have the slightest bit of romantic interest in her. So, of course, he picked the one male he actually knew and trusted, Spike. He probably should have made sure Spike was free, first, seeing as he already had two other dates. But, ever the planner, Spike concocted an elaborate plan using the Rainbolts to act as his doubles during the Gala, allowing him to spend time with everyone! Sort of. While Two did have quite the fun time, she was also one of the ones who drank the punch after it had been spiked, and sadly her alcohol tolerance was less than stellar. Discord, ever one to help, gave her a marchmalley to make her feel better. A marchamally that, when pushed, snowballs and absorbs whatever it touches, except her. She terrorized the Gala atop of a gigantic ball of marshmallow, scooping up every pony, griffon and other guest in the ballroom. Eventually, only Shining Armor, Celestia and Chrysalis was left. Formulating a hasty plan, they managed to combine their talents and get everyone free, and Two wearily fell to sleep. No blargs, even. She thought it was the best night ever. Chitania Rises! She was in her school when the monster landed, and to her dismay the portal had been broken. Stay put, they said, and she did. Right up until she sensed the portal had been repaired, and made a break for it. Unfortunately, this brought her right into Chitania's grasp, who used her vast love stores to repair the damage Shining Armor, and everyone else, had done to her. Shining Armor, to put it bluntly, did not take this well. He rammed her with his Juggernaut tank, flying though the air and detonating it over a volcano. Two, though she was protected in the fall, was unconscious. Chitania, on the other hand, was not. She remained mostly out of it for the whole fight, but was revealed to have seen the ending, when Shining Armor nearly dropped Chitania into the lava. On the way home, the two had a heart to heart where Shining Armor explained to her that while yes, Chitania was a bad person, they needed to always give her a chance and do the best to help her, but she has to want to be helped for it to work. If not, they have to simply do what they can to protect others. Tearfully, they embraced, and then went home. Currently She is back in school once more, to her dismay, and is trying to learn more about how to be a princess. Seeing as her role model is Cadence, this is not going quite as well as she had hoped. Still, she's got a whole lot of growing left to do, and a whole lot of huggys left to give, and she's going to keep on doing so until the end! She might even share a marchmalley or two... maybe half a one Relationships Applejack Love! Celestia Love! Twilight Love! 18 Love! 42 Love! Cadence Mom-love! Chrysalis Not-Mom love! Shining Armor Daddy-love! Everyone she can hug Love! Marchmalleys Love! Anyone she hasn't met Will love eventually! Chitania ...No comment. Trivia *Her original gag was that she was stressed out, and she was not depicted as overly young. *Her entire adoption arc spawned from a single line she said to Shining Armor, "I like you!" *She was later "revealed" to have been the youngest of the hive, but pretended to be older by mimicking Chrysalis. *This is apparent by her showing several traits that would become integral to Chrysalis before the Queen herself displayed them. *She was once considered a potential love interest. This... did not catch on. *She currently has a side-story arc with Chrysalis wherein the Queen tells the heavily censored exploits of her mother. She has yet to catch on that "Momsie" is based on an actual person. *Her favorite food is Marchmalleys. Not mashmallows, those just look exactly like Marchmalleys, so you are forgiven for getting them mixed up. *She is, canonically, one of the main reasons Shining Armor did not lose his mind during his earlier "beating stick" stage. *She is adorable. This is just a universal fact. Artwork WAFFLES!.png|Please, have mercy on the poor waffles Don't call her cute, see what you did?.png|It's not a wig, she swears Disagree, I dare you.png|Her puffy cheeks store excess love for the winter 1394934787024.png|Walkin' on sunshine, whooooa! And don't it feel good! What's over there? Who knows.jpg|She's skinny because she gave you all her love, give it back. Doctor doctor, gimme the news! I gotta bad case.png|She'll make your boo boos better, and then give you a heart attack. Her having her own brand isn't surprising, but it does make me fear her more.jpg|Having her own brand isn't surprising, but it is adorable 1404333915222.png|She's going to rule the world someday. Nobody will complain. Shhhh, she's dreaming of bigger marchmalleys... don't question it.png|Shhhh, she's dreaming of eating a bigger marchmalley... don't question it. 1440939495118.gif|You'd think they'd be more concerned about that, but in all honesty they know she'll rule them by days end. When I grow up, I wanna be a pony!... Why do ya' look sad.png|What does she see that makes her so happy? It could be literally anything between her parents and a particularly pretty rock, she's that kinda kid. Ghaaassstly.png|Imagine waking up one day and that's what you see. You wouldn't know to scream or hug it. She'll grow up to punch you one day.png|She's getting bigger, her adorableness will never shrink. Too damn cute.png|link=AJ shared her name, it's only fair she shares some Marchmalleys Two's Drawing 1403532951577.png|Partyland! 1412248555338.png|Sometimes you need a little bump, and two always delivers Category:Main Characters Category:Changelings Category:Crystal Empire